


"Kneading" Your Love

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 3-This and That [11]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Absentee husbands, Bread making, F/M, Marriage, S3, Women Being Awesome, scene filler, taking charge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: S3 Ep 3filler--What was going through Demelza's mind as she beat that poor loaf of dough?





	"Kneading" Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Something fluffy drabble because Episode 3 was amazing but I sympathized with Demelza as she knocked the stuffing out of that bread. 
> 
> Not really edited as it was another "writing on the sly" kind of thing...

Demelza beat the bread until it was hard and lost all elasticity.  She was sure she knocked all the lightness and taste out of it so when it baked, most likely it would be a flat, tough loaf. She didn’t care.  She meant what she said about Ross’s head not fitting into his returned hat. She’d crown him from here to next Sunday for choosing to remain in France instead of coming home to her and Jeremy.  And then not even writing her a note but sending a garbled message and apology through Tholly?  That was the straw that pushed her over the edge. Well if he was going to stay in France to handle things there, then she would do the same thing at home.

As she and Prudie put the misshapen loaves in the oven Demelza thought about what needed to be done here at home that couldn’t wait for his return. The mine was running fine with the help of Henshawe and Zacky.  Her brothers were working hard on building their flock and seemed to have found a home in the old Grambler meeting house.  Jeremy was fine except for missing his papa as was she. Perhaps that’s the rub.  She missed him, damn it.  And she didn’t want to.  Not only that, their coming child had bloomed in the time he’d been gone and she’d hoped that he’d be around for this pregnancy.  After all the strife of the past months, the fact that she was with child again was a blessing that she wanted to share with him. Now it seemed he might not even return to see this child at all.

While the bread baked Demelza picked up his hat and walked outside survey all the Ross had left behind and fought the urge to cry. There would be no more tears about this. She knew he was doing what they both felt had to be done to save Dwight. And she knew that he was doing this not only for Caroline but for them as well as they owed him so much.  So she put aside her selfish feelings for the moment and thought about what Caroline might be going through.  She at least has had seven years as Ross’s wife; Caroline had barely seven hours.   There was no comparison and yet she felt an ache and fear she could not describe. Perhaps it’s because they had just found each other again and were building this new life that to have it ripped away seemed so unfair. 

This whole situation was unfair to both couples but from where she stood in Cornwall, Demelza could do nothing except wait. And pray. Perhaps she should visit her brother’s meeting house and ask for some guidance.  _Wouldn’t Ross love that_ , she thought.  No, instead she would focus her attention on matters she could control which is his farm, his mine, his children and her.  Although now, in her mind it was _their_ farm, _their_ mine, and _their_ children.  Since she decided to stay it was clear that she was changed and was no longer just going to sit around waiting for his next move that could affect both of them.  She had to fill the void and would do so using her intuition and survivor skills. Traits Ross knew she had and admired her for.  He couldn’t object to that.  Not when it was for the good of their lives as a whole.

Feeling the change in the sun she went back into the kitchen to find Prudie pulling out the loaves.  They looked no worse for wear despite her taking out her frustrations on them.   Hopefully, this would be the only time she would have to beat up something—besides Ross when he returned—and that news would arrive soon.  Until then she would keep doing what she did which was living, working and loving everything that was dear to both of them.  And maybe when he returned, he’d see that all she’d done in his absence was for the good of them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> For all who've been so supportive here and on Facebook....a little something to hold you over until works are updated...or created.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
